


Madurado

by miruru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 31 de Fictober 2019 -El paso de los siglos había hecho que a Francia le diera pereza meter las manos en la tierra, ensuciarse las uñas y perder alguna en el proceso, pero a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de otras ocasiones. Finalmente suspiró y le dio una fecha
Relationships: France & Spain (Hetalia), France/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fictober 2019 de Miruru





	Madurado

Antonio le llamó a casa hacía cosa de una semana con las noticias de que la cosecha estaba casi en la madurez total. En un principio le preguntó que qué quería. Entonces España le contestó si no le apetecería pasar el día recogiéndolos. Le prometió una cesta abundante con aproximadamente la mitad de lo que recolectaran.

“Como en los viejos tiempos, ya verás”

Eso le hizo dudar. El paso de los siglos había hecho que a Francia le diera pereza meter las manos en la tierra, ensuciarse las uñas y perder alguna en el proceso, pero a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de otras ocasiones. Finalmente suspiró y le dio una fecha. Reservó una plaza de avión y como le prometió, tres días después, allí estaba. Como venía demasiado elegante para la tarea, Antonio le prestó algunas de sus ropas. Le venían bien puesto que más o menos tenían la misma complexión. Así que se arremangó, se puso el sombrero de paja sobre la cabeza y se fueron hacia el campo.

Le fascinó la belleza de la vegetación que había cuidado con tanto esmero. Tenía que reconocer que se le daba igual de bien que a él eso de la agricultura, quizás por eso a veces le fastidiaba tanto en esos temas. Le veía como una competencia demasiado fuerte, que podría desbancarle en cualquier momento. Se detuvo un rato después de tres horas, fue a sentarse en una caja, a la sombra de un árbol, y bebió de una cantimplora. Mientras tragaba, sus ojos azules se fueron a la figura de su compañero, que agachado arrancaba patatas. Fue inevitable que apreciara sus músculos o sus posaderas, pero creía que sería una afrenta no hacerlo. Esos atributos estaban para loarlos y posiblemente sobarlos luego. Tampoco le pasó desapercibida la gota de sudor que se deslizaba por su mentón en dirección a su clavícula. 

Quizás observarlo tanto rato alarmó su instinto primitivo y éste entornó el rostro. Se quedó quieto, evaluando qué tanto sabía. De repente España le sonrió y se incorporó. Se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga de la camiseta que llevaba arrugada a la altura de los codos.

— Sólo por verte así de guapo y machote ha merecido la pena venir —dijo Francis con una sonrisa mordaz—. Tú sí que has madurado bien.

Su compañero alzó las cejas y pegó un buen trago de la cantimplora que hacía un segundo le había tendido. Se sentó a su lado, estiró las piernas y cruzó los tobillos, entonces entornó el rostro y le observó con la mirada más descarada y sensual que había visto en la última década. Aún sin escuchar lo que tenía que decir, Francia notó un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda.

— Eso es porque no te has visto a ti mismo. Cuando pierdes un poco el glamour te sale algo sensual y salvaje que me gusta bastante.

Boqueó, atónito mientras procesaba las palabras que le había dicho. Se estaba poniendo rojo, lo notaba en sus mejillas. Se cubrió el rostro y se inclinó hacia delante.

— Señor España, es usted un pervertido.

La gloriosa risa de ese despistado hombre le llenó el corazón de una manera que quizás no debería.


End file.
